


You Lay Your Bets and Then You Pay the Price

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s tired though, and besides that, Bokuto’s team won the game, so according to their bet Bokuto gets what he wants today. Tetsurou can deal with that.</p><p>(This work is a sort of sequel to another work of mine, 'Ain't Nothin Better Than a Sharp Dressed Man', but you don't HAVE to read that to enjoy this!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lay Your Bets and Then You Pay the Price

**Author's Note:**

> For the occasion of the wonderful [Christine](http://meowable-chan.tumblr.com/)'s birthday. Happy birthday, Kohitsuji-chan, I love you, enjoy your birthday smut! :D

Tetsurou flops onto the bed with a sigh. The late afternoon sun coming in through the window across from the bed warms his back, the water sliding slowly from his hair down his neck leaving a cool trail that eventually warms like the rest of his skin as it dries. He fishes his phone out from between the pillows where he tossed it before getting in the shower, swiping it open to check to see if he got any messages. There’s nothing since the last one he got from Bokuto, consisting of nothing but a vaguely devious looking emoji, and it feels like it’s been ages since that one.

He knows that Bokuto went home, likely to shower and do who knows what in preparation to accept the prize he earned with Fukurodani’s win over Nekoma in their game. Bokuto’s just as likely to request that Tetsurou buy him ice cream and let them cuddle while watching movies as he is to request that they do something much, much naughtier, but Tetsurou knows that today is definitely one of the latter. Besides the suggestive emoji, it was pretty obvious with the stinging ass slap and lascivious wink thrown over his shoulder that Bokuto left him with as he departed Nekoma. Tetsurou’s not quite sure what Bokuto has in mind, but a bet’s a bet, and he’ll hold up his end of the deal.

Of course, he has time until Bokuto actually gets there. He lays the side of his face against the mattress while he considers what he can do to amuse himself, stares blankly at the screen of his phone as he thinks. The screen dims and he taps it with his thumb to keep it from auto locking, which opens up his camera roll as well. The last set of pictures he took aren’t really that impressive. There’s a few of his team goofing off before a practice, Kenma playing his PSP, Yaku in the middle of kicking a confused Lev, Inuoka petting a stray dog somewhere along their running route.

The set before that, though - those are interesting. That’s the set of eight highly inappropriate photos from the last time he and Bokuto were together, and they came out extremely well, if he does say so himself. Even with the only light being from the streetlight outside Tetsurou’s window, the shots are decently lit and his subject is easy to make out. He opens the first of them and hums a little to himself as he looks at Bokuto spread out on his bed, looking every inch like sin personified. They only get more sinful as he continues, Bokuto laying back against the bed, nipples red from where Tetsurou had bitten them. A particular favorite is the one where Tetsurou has his hand braced just above Bokuto’s groin, the trail of hair dark and contrasting nicely with Tetsurou’s skin.

The absolute winner though, is the last one, Bokuto still flushed and covered in his own come, looking absolutely sated as he gazes at Tetsurou from under heavily lidded eyes. Tetsurou grinds his hips into the mattress, closes his eyes and just barely manages not to groan at the feeling of his dick pressing insistently against the soft surface. He doesn’t realize he’s no longer alone until he can feel a body draped over his, a chin hooked over his shoulder and Bokuto’s smooth voice in his ear.

“Mmm, the composition on that one is really nice, Tetsu. Good job.” The compliment is practically breathed in his ear, and Tetsurou gasps as his eyes open and he can just see Bokuto’s smirk hovering on the edge of his vision.

His response is quiet and shaky since he’s still reeling from Bokuto’s sudden presence and the swirling feeling of arousal in his veins. “Thanks, Kou. It’s my favorite.”

Bokuto sits up, thighs straddled on either side of Tetsurou’s hips. “Mine too. You ready?”

Tetsurou nods, whimpers out a tiny sound as Bokuto leans forward and slides something against the skin of his neck. He knows it’s not a necklace or something innocent like that, but it’s not until Bokuto opens the camera app on Tetsurou’s phone and flips to the front facing camera that it clicks in Tetsurou’s brain that it’s a collar. The red leather sits bright against his throat, the silver buckle glinting in the light as he tilts his head to the side. Bokuto laughs lightly, snaps a picture of them, his chin again hooked over Tetsurou’s naked shoulder.

The kiss Bokuto ghosts just above the leather makes Tetsurou shiver, and he can feel the smile stretching his lips as he continues his way down Tetsurou’s neck to his shoulder, shifting back as he goes. Tetsurou can just feel the barely there kisses trace down his spine, only stopping when Bokuto reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs. Then fingers tuck into the edge and Bokuto moves back farther, before Tetsurou nearly jumps at the sharp bite to the back of his thigh. The first one is like a warning, so Tetsurou is prepared when another follows it, and another after that, until he’s positive even without looking that his thighs are completely red.

He looks over his shoulder, straining his neck against the collar, to see Bokuto staring at his work with a wicked, pleased grin, the fingers of one hand still tucked in the waistband of his underwear. Bokuto doesn’t even glance up, just uses the other hand to pat the sore back of Tetsurou’s thigh to get him to lift his hips so he can slide the offending bit of clothing off and onto the floor. Tetsurou whispers out a hiss at the gentle smack but does obey the unspoken command. He’s a little taken aback at his world completely shifting, though, when Bokuto uses Tetsurou’s shaky balance to flip him over onto his back.

His elbow just barely misses landing on his phone, and he feels oddly vulnerable lying there in nothing but the collar, legs spread while Bokuto looks at him like he’s a dessert on a buffet table. Tetsurou barely gets a breath in before Bokuto leaning forward to capture his mouth, kissing the very air out of his lungs before he leans back again, lifting Tetsurou’s phone up in his hand. The camera clicks the first time while Tetsurou still has his eyes closed, then the second time when he’s just hardly looking at Bokuto from under his lashes. He lifts his chin in a silent question, straining the collar against his throat as he lifts one foot and pokes at Bokuto’s still clothed hip.

Bokuto catches his ankle in the unoccupied hand, presses a closed mouth kiss against the bone and gently places it back on the bed before dropping Tetsurou’s phone and pulling his shirt over his head. Tetsurou watches the muscles in his chest shift as he does, then watches interestedly as Bokuto starts to untie the belt on his jeans, a delicate white and gold scarf-like thing that Bokuto is particularly fond of. That ends up on the floor with Tetsurou’s underwear, and then Bokuto is sliding off the bed to wiggle out of his own jeans and boxers.

After a bit of rummaging in the nightstand drawer, Bokuto nudges Tetsurou to the side as Bokuto climbs back up on the bed, situating himself against the pillows, pulling Tetsurou over into his lap instead. He pulls him down for a kiss, licks into his mouth like he’s starving, and tugs on Tetsurou’s bottom lip as he pulls away. Bokuto slides his palm down Tetsurou’s arm, lifts his hand and presses a kiss to the back of it before flipping it over and tipping the open bottle of lube in his other hand over Tetsurou’s waiting fingers. Tetsurou looks down at Bokuto, sees the devious look twinkling in his eyes as he snaps the cap of the bottle shut and lets go of Tetsurou’s wrist. 

Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “Go ahead.” He slips a finger under the collar and pulls until Tetsurou is balanced precariously with one arm against his chest, watches as Tetsurou reaches his arm behind himself to stretch himself open. 

The angle is a little awkward, but it’s nothing that Tetsurou hasn’t done before, so it’s not long at all until he’s panting into Bokuto’s neck, desperate for something other than his own thin fingers. Bokuto tugs on the collar again, pushes Tetsurou up with one hand against his chest, settling him over his lap. Tetsurou’s thighs strain with the effort of keeping himself up, waiting impatiently for Bokuto to slick himself up. Bokuto grins up at him as he slowly slides his hand over his dick. Tetsurou knows he’s goes extra slow on purpose, that Bokuto can tell how badly he wants it and is taking advantage of the ‘you can do anything you want’ aspect of their bet to make Tetsurou squirm as much as possible.

It’s definitely working, as far as Tetsurou’s concerned. By the time Bokuto finally stops stroking himself and pulls his hand away from the collar to rest it on Tetsurou’s hip, Tetsurou is just barely keeping himself upright, practically whining. With Bokuto’s slight nod, Tetsurou finally lets himself sink down on Bokuto’s dick, letting out a moan as he goes. With both of Bokuto’s hands braced on his hips, holding but not actually controlling, it’s up to Tetsurou to do all the work, shakily lifting himself back up and dropping down again, over and over.

Tetsurou watches Bokuto from under his lashes, watches and waits to see the impatience at the slow pace cross his face, til Bokuto finally decides that controlling the pace himself is more important than making Tetsurou do all the work. Bokuto’s hands tighten on his hips, pull him down until he’s bottomed out, and then reaches one hand up to clasp the back of Tetsurou’s neck and pull him flat against his chest. The next thing Tetsurou knows, he’s looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom, both of them still tucked snugly together.

Bokuto pulls himself back, sits up between Tetsurou’s legs and just looks down at him for a few seconds before grasping his hips and starting up what promises to be an almost brutal pace. He doesn’t make any moves at all to touch Tetsurou’s dick where it’s harder against his stomach then it’s probably been in Tetsurou’s entire life. It’s not really a problem. Tetsurou can help himself out. 

Except when he reaches down, Bokuto stops moving and practically growls at him. “No. Put your hands up.”

Needless to say, Tetsurou does not put his hands up. He does raise an eyebrow, and beckons Bokuto to lean down before speaking lowly. “Make me.”

Bokuto’s eyes flash and Tetsurou has a bare moment to consider if he’s gotten himself more than he bargained for before Bokuto’s leaned over the edge of the bed and then back again, quick as anything. Tetsurou doesn’t get to see what he leaned over to get, since Bokuto pushes their mouths together, kissing him until his eyes have closed and he’s barely paying attention to anything but the slick feeling of Bokuto’s tongue in his mouth.

He hardly feels the way Bokuto’s palms skate up his arms, doesn’t register one of Bokuto’s hands holding his wrists together until there’s fabric tightening against them. That’s when he pulls away from Bokuto’s lips, looking up at where Bokuto’s makeshift belt is securing his hands to his own headboard. Bokuto grins at him, that devious look back in his eyes again, nipping at Tetsurou’s bottom lip as he sits back up and resumes fucking him back into the mattress.

It doesn’t take much for Tetsurou to become a whimpering, begging mess. Bokuto takes the chance to turn the tables on him, scooping Tetsurou’s phone up from next to his knee, flicking back to the camera app. There’s a click that makes Tetsurou look up, and he knows by the look on Bokuto’s face that he can see the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, that he’s waiting to get the perfect shot of them rolling down the sides of his face.

That happens quickly too, and Bokuto hums in satisfaction when Tetsurou whines his name, pleading with Bokuto to touch him, to do anything to give Tetsurou the satisfaction he craves. Bokuto takes another picture of Tetsurou pulling fruitlessly at his wrists and then drops the phone back to the bed, resuming his previous activities. The bed creaks at Bokuto’s rapid thrusting, and Tetsurou moans long and low when Bokuto finally stills and spills inside of him.

Bokuto pulls out and Tetsurou almost sobs. He’s close, so close, and when Bokuto leans down and takes his dick all the way down his throat Tetsurou practically screams as one hard suck has him coming down his hot throat. His back arches and his shoulders strain, his hands still firmly attached to the headboard, and as Bokuto swallows around him Tetsurou only manages a weak curse. He slumps back down against the mattress when Bokuto finally pulls away.

There’s a sweet kiss brushed against his cheek, and then Bokuto loosens the tie around his wrists, takes them in his hands and massages a bit before he lays them against the bed and slides away to drag the covers up over them both. He turns Tetsurou on his side, facing out into the bedroom, where the sun coming in from the window is getting softer and more red as it sets. One arm is stretched out so Tetsurou can pillow his face on it, and as he settles Tetsurou thinks to himself how comfortable the collar still is against his neck. He doesn’t really want to ask Bokuto to take it off, and he like the way it feels anyway. Bokuto’s other arm glides along his skin, hooks around his waist and pulls him up close against Bokuto’s body, Tetsurou’s head tucked gently under Bokuto’s chin. Their legs tangle together under the blanket, and Tetsurou lays one arm over Bokuto’s, laces their fingers together against his own stomach. 

Tetsurou knows that Bokuto loves being the big spoon, but so does he, and there’s usually a fight to see who gets which spot. He’s tired though, and besides that, Bokuto’s team won the game, so according to their bet Bokuto gets what he wants today. Tetsurou can deal with that. He’s sated and happy, and Bokuto is humming, he can feel the vibrations through his back, and that makes him more than content with their positions. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep as Bokuto rubs his face into Tetsurou’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
